headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
New York
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Albany; Ape City; Bronx; Brooklyn; Buffalo; Christ's Crown; Empire State Building; Gotham City DC Animated Universe; Batman: Joker's Favor. Revealed on Charlie Collins' drivers's license. Ithaca; Long Island; Manhattan; Mega-City One; Metropolis; New Avengers facility; New Rochelle; New York City; Niagara Falls; Queens; Rochester; Staten Island; Yonkers | 1st = }} Points of Interest * Albany * Allenville * Alley, The * Ape City * Buffalo * Christ's Crown * Ithaca * Lago * Mega-City One * Metropolis * Niagara Falls * Red Hook * Reedsville * Rochester * Syracuse * Westchester County :* New Rochelle :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Grind Stone Caf ::* Harry's Hideaway ::* St. Mary's Boys Home ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ::* Xavier Institute for Higher Learning ::* Jean Grey School for Higher Learning * Yonkers Films that take place in * Amazing Spider-Man, The * Avengers, The * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame * Beneath the Planet of the Apes * Butterfly Effect, The * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Daredevil (2003) * Dark Half, The * Dark Tower, The * Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze * Eve of Destruction * Ex Machina * Fantastic Four (2015) * Fifth Element, The * Freejack * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Godzilla: Final Wars * King Kong (2005) * King Kong Escapes * Misery * Son of Kong * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Planet of the Apes * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Strange Invaders * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Trial of the Incredible Hulk, The * War of the Worlds (2005) * Witchblade: The Movie Film shorts that take place in * Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter * Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 TV shows that take place in * Agent Carter * Bitten * Daredevil (2015) * Harsh Realm * Iron Fist * Life on Mars (U.S.) * Luke Cage * V Comics that take place in * Alias Vol 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 * Hellblazer 1 * Kick-Ass Vol 1 * Luke Cage, Hero for Hire Vol 1 * Miss America Vol 1 * New Teen Titans Vol 1 * Ultimate Iron Man 1 * Witchblade Vol 1 * Witchblade Vol 2 Video games that take place in * Amazing Spider-Man 2 (VG) Novels that take place in * Misery Characters from People who were born in People who died in Appearances See also * New York/MU External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers (2012)/Locations Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Eve of Destruction (1991) Category:Evil Ernie/Locations Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Locations Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:New York